Fifty Ways to Annoy Fang
by FireLily0213
Summary: The Flock is safe. No more School, no more Itex, no more Whitecoats. They slowly go back to their normal life and relax. But what happens when two familiar pyros decide to play some pranks on Fang? Rated T for language.
1. Number 1

**Heyyyyyy, how ya' doin?**

**This is my first fanfic I have ever shared to the public, so I'm a bit new to all this. I adopted this idea from ****silverink623 and the video I use in the fanfic is called 50 Ways to Annoy Fang from Maximum Ride uploaded by bellaswan2.**

**I take no credit for any characters, that honor goes to James Patterson.**

Chapter One:

Iggy and Gazzy were the best friends. They were also extreme pranksters. So it wasn't unlikely to find them putting their heads together and whispering in urgent voices while jumping at small noises.

So that afternoon where Iggy and Gazzy were browsing through the laptop in the office of the house they were occupying, Fang did not bother them and didn't ask.

_Mistake One._

Gazzy had found a video on Youtube as they browsed cat and slo-mo explosion videos.

"Hey Iggy, look at-sorry," Gazzy said sheepishly as Iggy waited for him to realize the main problem to his unfinished statement. After all how was someone supposed look at something if they couldn't see at all?

"Doesn't matter, what is it?" Iggy asked waved his slip off.

"It's this video, called _50 Ways to Annoy Fang_," Gazzy read out loud.

Iggy began to grin.

"Well, my young pupil, we have some planning to do."

_1. Poke him between the wings then run away screaming, "I touched a goth kid!"_

It was a nice afternoon. Fang was outside with his laptop, browsing through his blog.

Iggy had snuck up on him, but somehow, Fang still hadn't noticed the blind seventeen year-old.

Then with a jolt, he jumped as he felt a slight pain between his wings.

"_I touched a goth kid, I touched a goth kid!" _Iggy screamed, taking off in flight back to the house.

"What the frick Iggy?" Fang yelled at him, rubbing between his wings where he had poked him.

Inside, Gazzy was having a silent laughing fit.

"What's up Gazzy?" Nudge asked curiously with a comb in hand.

"Oh nothing, it's just Iggy and I are on a pranking marathon on Fang. We found this video called _50 Ways to Annoy Fang_, and we're going to try and do all of them," Gazzy said, grinning cheekily.

Nudge smirked and giggled.

"ZOMG! That sounds like soooo much fun! Can I help? Please? PLEASE? I could do all the girly stuff and I'll be like a distraction! Oooo remember that one time Max was in the middle of this speech on how you and Iggy had to stop pulling pranks as much, but then Dr, Martinez put a plate of chocolate chips, and then, like, ZOMG look a butterfly! Butterflies are like sooo pret-Mlgph!" Gazzy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my Gosh Nudge! Yes, you can help, but first I have to talk to Iggy. And you can _not, I repeat can not speak of this."_

Nudge nodded.

"Now, I'm going to let go of your mouth. Promise not go motor-mouth on me?"

Nudge nodded again.

When he let go, Nudge gasped for breath.

"Ya-oh, yay!" Nudge first cheered, then whispered at the look Gazzy gave her.

Meanwhile, Iggy had run into a special creepy mind reader.

Yup. Her.

"Hey Angel," Iggy said cheerfully.

"Why is Fang thinking so many bad words at you?" Angel asked innocently.

_Mind Block, Mind Block, _Iggy thought desperately. It was too late.

"Oooh, You're pranking Fang!" Angel said.

"Shh, don't tell anyone!" Iggy tried to quiet her.

"Can I help you?" Angel asked eagerly.

"Can you-what?" Iggy asked, surprised.

"Can I help you!" she repeated, "it'll be so much fun!"  
"Eh, sure," Iggy said still shocked with the sudden excitement.

"Yay!" Angel cheered and she ran off, skipping.

Iggy just stood there confused.

Fang was now had long forgotten the Iggy incident, and was working again on his blog.

_Mistake Two._

It was long from over. And Fang was soon going to realize that.

**So, did you like? Did you no like? R&R Please! :D  
**_-FireLily_


	2. Number 2 and 3

**Heyyyyyyy, how ya doin?**

**I tell you the truth, I didn't expect anyone to read my story, let alone follow it, so when I came back to update the chapters I was like,**

_**Whoa! I'm awesome!**_

**Lol, not really, but I was happy! This chapter's a little shorter because I couldn't think of anything.  
**

**Just to Recap the Ages: Max, Fang, Iggy and Ella: 17; Nudge: 13; Gazzy: 10; Angel: 8  
Couples (Cause I'll be bound to put some in here eventually :P): Fax goodness, Eggy, and NudgeXOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. That honor goes to James Patterson.**

Chapter Two:

_2. When he flies at you all angry and stuff, tell him to poop in mid-air!_

_3. You know, like a real bird!_

Iggy and Gazzy now had two accomplices, Nudge and Angel. As they promised, they had kept their mouths shut and were eagerly waiting for the next prank.

Now, just for an opportunity...

The Flock was eating breakfast in the kitchen of the house Dr. Martinez, Ella and the Flock were currently occupying when Iggy was thinking about their pranking marathon. The house was big, a room for each of them and on a cliff off the Pacific Ocean in a secluded part of central California. Many plants grew there.

_Hey, Angel, you wanna go strawberry picking? _Iggy asked, forming a plan in his head.

Angel picked it up with her mind-reading powers.

She grinned as she saw it and nodded.

"Maaaaax, can I go strawberry picking today? It's so pretty out," she asked innocently.

_She was a good actor, _Iggy mused.

_Thanks Iggy, _she chimed back.

"Sure, why not?" Max shrugged, "Hey, we'll all go."

Nudge clapped and started to chat excitedly with Ella.

Iggy hid a grin at his plate.

_Everything was going as planned._

_**Line Break, don't mind me...**_

* * *

"Come on, let's fly!" Nudge called down as she zoomed up in the air, into the bright summer day.

The green hills were behind the house with an overlook of the navy blue sea, foam spraying down below. Flowers and berry bush were abundant along the path to the beach, which the flock often went down to.

Angel had sent the plan out to Gazzy and Nudge through her creepy mind powers and they were slowly putting it to action.

Iggy and Gazzy flew up to join her, and they started to play a childish game of tag.

Max and Fang were...doing whatever couples do.

Gazzy swooped down to Fang and hit him on the head screaming, "YOU'RE IT!"

Fang reached up to grab him, but missed so he started to play too. Soon, they all were flying, yelling swear words and laughing at each other

Iggy suddenly "accidentally" changed direction and knocked into Fang.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, take a crap in mid-air Fang," Iggy retorted.

Fang growled.

Iggy was already gone and in the safety of the house.

"IGGY, YOU IDIOT!" he shouted at him.

You could hear his laughing from the house.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were having a silent fit of giggles. It wasn't even that funny.

They all slowly went back down to the house where Ella and Dr. Martinez were waiting.

Fang eventually let the incident go.

But the fun was just beginning.

**Mwhahahahaha!**

**SO, you like? You no like? R&R Please!**

_-FireLily_


	3. Number 4 and 5

**Heyyyy, how ya' doin?**

**SQUEEEEEEEE FIVE FOLLOWERS :D**

AND THEY'RE NOT PEOPLE I KNOW! 

**This chapter has a little bit of implication for Eggy and Fax :D **

**Why?**

**BECAUSE I SAID SO.**

**Ahem, anyway, hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3:

_4. When he's sleeping, pull out some of his secondary feathers..._

_5. Then tickle his face with it!_

It was a couple days later after the last prank when the four began to plan for the next one.

"Alright, so, we have to catch Fang sleeping for this one, then Gazzy will sne-" Iggy started.

"No! I want to do it!" Nudge interrupted.

"Why?" Iggy asked, giving her a sideways-look.

"Because, I want to see his reaction! I mean, ZOMG, it's going to be like, hi-_larious_! I mean, come on, any reaction of that rock is like, a miracle! ZOMG did you know that gems are actually rocks? When I found out I was like ZOMG, but gems are like, sooo pretty and sparkly and rocks are like-Plah- and like diamonds are like, a girl's best friend, like ZOMG-"

"Nudge, you're going to have to be quiet," Iggy said, somewhat amused.

Gazzy was staring at her like she was the oddest alien he had ever seen and Angel was humming to herself, looking out the window.

"I'm pretty sure you said ZOMG about four times in twenty seconds," Gazzy said faintly.

Nudge beamed.

"This one's simple enough," Angel said, "if you want, I'll come with you and record it, I'll use Ella's camera."

"Why on earth would Ella let you, the creepy sadistic mind reader, use one of her most prized possessions?" Iggy asked her, looking at her like she was crazy.

"I didn't say that she would _let _me..."

"Igs just worked up on how his _girlfriend_ would let you touch the camera rather than him," Gazzy grinned.

"What-No-Hu-Ella_is not my girlfriend_," Iggy hissed, blushing red.

"But you wish she was," Gazzy said, now grinning maniacally with his sister.

"ZOMG, you and Ella would look, like _so _cute, like Max and Fang! ZOMG did you know that on the internet, they pair up names of a couple and like, write stories. Max and Fang are Fax, and then you and Ella are Eggy, ZOMG It's such a stupid name, no offense, and then there is Niggy, I never understood who that was with and then like ZOMG-"

"_Nudge, you realize Niggy is Nudge and Iggy right?" _Angel asked her seriously.

Gazzy was pretty sure Nudge's scream could be heard to Antarctica.

"Enough of this," Iggy said firmly, a little green as Nudge starting hysterically ranting, crying and laughing sadistically at the same time, "back to pranking."

Angel and Gazzy did not hear him because they were crying tears of laughter.

* * *

Fang was exhausted from a-ahem-"_training session" _ with Max was passed out in bed the minute he changed that night. The four waited patently until he was snoring.

"Alright," Angel whispered, "he's asleep."

Iggy and Gazzy hid behind the doorway as the girls went into action. Nudge and Angel creeped into his room with the camera and positioned themselves correctly as Angel started to put a finger to her lips and plucked a few of Fang's dark secondary feathers. He snorted and Nudge and Angel ducked down, pressed against the sides of the bed.

"He snores really loud," Nudge whispered quietly, giggling.

Angel shushed her but grinned and bit her lip from laughing.

When they were sure he was still asleep, Nudge cautiously tickled his nose with it. Fang at first, did not comprehend the feathers, then slowly began to try to move away from it, cringing his face. Nudge stifled a laugh. Finally, his eyes fluttered open.

Nudge and Angel darted for the door.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Fang yelled at them as the started to cackle.

Fang began to fume with himself as he slowly fell asleep, while the four high-fived downstairs in the kitchen.

_5 down, 45 to go_.

**So many more... **

**I realize the actual prank was much shorter that the conversation the had earlier XD Oh well...**

**So, did you like? Did you hate? Did you love it? Or did you want to go, create hellfire, and burn the story, watching the flames go up in style?**

**I highly disrecommend you doing that or Nico from Percy Jackson are going to have to track you down. (_Lucky you..._**_)_

**But either way, R&R!**

-FireLily


	4. Number 6 and 7

**Heyyyyyy, how ya' doin?**

**So, I forced a couple of my friends to read my story against their will and they actually liked it :D so I wrote this chapter for them cause I obviously love my friends so very much. (Nudge, your welcome). Just making it clear, I have no stereotypes against gay men and women and mean no stereotypes against gay rights in this chapter. **

**On another note, this story has a _lot _of Iggy and Ella implication :D**

**If you peeps want, I'll get them to date some point in the story. Because I _control __their souls!_**

**Ahem, anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 4:

_6. Tell him Iggy has a crush on him._

_7. Keep telling him until he punches you then go tell on him on Max._

When Iggy heard the next prank, he turned very, _very _pale.

"The fu-" he started, in a loud voice.

"_Iggy," _Max warned from next door.

"-dge," he finished.

Gazzy, on the other hand, began to laugh.

"I can _not _wait for this reaction," Gazzy choked.

"_Gazzy_," Iggy moaned.

He held up his hands in the universal surrender sign, still grinning.

The four were in Iggy's bedroom, the one in between Fang's and Max's. Iggy was never happy with this arrangement.

"Oooo, Can I do this one?" Angel asked eagerly.

"I honestly don't give a chiz on who does what on this one, just as long as we get it over as fast as we can," Iggy said, closing his eyes and rubbing his face in a sort of exasperated way.

Nudge giggled..

"Let's go!" Gazzy exclaimed, pointing at the door.

Iggy mumbled incoherently under his breath.

* * *

Later in the day, Fang was in the kitchen. He was going through the fridge looking for food, like any other teenage boy would do. Angel joined him and asked him sweetly if he could give her some apple juice. The other three were behind the doorway of the kitchen, listening into the conversation.

"Oh, sure," he said absentmindedly.

Angel found a cup and held it in place as Fang poured out the juice. He capped it and put it back in the fridge as Angel sipped the cup, watching him.

"Did Iggy leave any leftovers?" he asked as he continued to search through the fridge.

Angel heard Iggy groan internally and stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, there's some eggs left over, just the way you like them," Angel said cheerily.

Fang found her attitude odd but said nothing against it. He filled another cup with water as he reheated the eggs.

Angel was watching him, the entire time, cocking her head to a side and letting her blonde halo curls fall to her shoulder.

"Alright Angel, I have _no _idea what you want, but whatever it is, just spit it out," Fang said finally cracking.

"Oh, nothing," she said innocently, "I'm just thinking about what I heard in Iggy's head a little while ago."

"Really, what?" Fang said, intrigued.

"Iggy has a crush on you," Angel said, grinning like a cheshire cat.

Fang choked on the water he was drinking.

"What?" he spluttered.

Nudge and Gazzy were now having silent fits of laughter behind the doorway. Iggy was turning multiple shades of colors, including green, red, and very, very pale.

"Iggy has a crush on you," she sang in a sing-songy voice.

Angel was hearing multiple ideas in Fang's head which made her need to take another sip of juice to cover up her shaking fits of laughter.

"Iggy has a crush on you, Iggy has a crush on you," she continued to say.

Iggy had now covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out Angel. Nudge and Gazzy were on the floor.

Finally, Fang slipped and took a swing for Angel. Of course, being the creepy minder reader she was, she anticipated it, but purposely spilled her juice and clutched her arm, grimacing in pain.

"Ow," she cried.

"Ang-" Fang started.

"MAAAAAXXXXX!" Angel screamed, "FANG HIT ME!"

"He _WHAT?" _they heard her shout.

Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy were outside so that they wouldn't be caught by an enraged Max.

"Fang punched me Max," Angel whined, faking big tears.

Max gave Fang a death glare.

"Go get some ice sweetie, then go find Nudge or Ella. Leave Fang with me," Max said motherly, then protectively.

When Angel left with some ice, Fang's only thought as she left him with Max was, "That little _devil." _

Angel raced to go find Nudge and the others and found them laughing.

"Thank god those two are done," Iggy said relieved.

"He's going to come after you, you realize that, right?" Gazzy asked, grinning cheekily. Iggy visibly worried.

"ZOMG, I, like, _just _realized, there are pairings with Fang and Iggy! ZOMG, if I had remembered that earlier, you could have said that earlier, ZOMG, that would have been hilarious! Like, LOLZ, can you imagine his face if you told him that people pair him up in gay stories with _Iggy?_ But Ella would _not _like that at _all._ ZOMG, Ella showed me this, like _totally _cute top she got from the mall when she was out with her school friends, she got me like, the same thing, but in pink! ZOMG, do you know how much I like pink? It's like-"

"_BY GOD NUDGE, PLEASE SHUT UP SO I MAY KEEP MY SANITY," _Iggy yelled at her.

Nudge pouted and said, "You're no fun, no wonder you haven't gone out with Ella yet. Speaking of Ella, I'm going to go find her. _Have fun with Iggy you two_."

She took out in flight to Ella's bedroom.

Gazzy and Angel grinned as Iggy shook his head.

"So, what's next in our pranking Fang spree?" Iggy said, clasping his hands together.

Angel and Gazzy exchanged grins.

**So, you like? You no ****like? This chapter took a little longer than the other ones because I kept on thinking, _why am I doing this, I have a life, I should use it._**

**Then I realized I was telling myself lies. I don't have a life. **

**So, ahem, R&R!**

-FireLily


	5. Number 8

**Heyyyyyy, how ya' doin'? **

**Please ignore me while I publicly yell at one of my best friends.**

_**THERE NUDGE, YOU HAPPY? I ADDED (*Spoiler Alert*)CUPCAKES. SHEESH WOMAN.**_

**Anyway, here's the fifth chapter. I got it in earlier because the lovely lady mentioned above was constantly texting me telling me to write another story. Seriously. So you can thank her for this early chapter.**

**So, _enjoy._**

Chapter 5:

_8. Tell Max to rip out his spine and beat him with it._

Max was very angry with Fang after that little incident and they all had heard her screaming at him for awhile, but Nudge and Ella walked in on them pressed against the kitchen table making out about twenty minutes later. Ella had dropped the glass she was holding and both Nudge and Ella turned red, screamed and ran. But the walk-in gave Nudge an idea for the next prank.

Three days later, Nudge was able to tell the others her plan.

"You want to do _what?"_ Iggy asked her, perplexed and irritated.

"It'll be hilarious!" Nudge said, grinning, "I'll even get Ella in the act, I'll have her stand guard."

"I think it's a great idea," Gazzy said, shrugging and looking around to find any other takers.

Angel took a little intake and hit her brother round the head after she read what was going through his head.

"Oh my gosh Gazzy, stop thinking stuff like that! You should stop hanging out with Iggy as much!" Angel cried, turning red.

Iggy grinned, guessing what she had read in Gazzy's head.

"Gazzy, my man, you've learned well," he said, holding his hand up for a high five.

"Perverts," Nudge said disgustedly, "that's not what I meant."

"Well, I guess it would be a good idea, but Fang and Max might not be as big of a couple for a little while as they try to cool off," Angel said suggestively.

There was silence.

"Alright, we're doing it, so here's the plan," Iggy said, holding out his hands and motioning with them.

* * *

Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy were were in the kitchen, waiting for their cue.

"Sigh, I'm booorrreeeddd," Nudge whined.

"Honestly Nudge, I think that's the shortest line I've heard you say all day," Gazzy remarked.

"Well, get use to being bored, cause we probably are going to have to wait for the entire day before we get our chance," Iggy said, irritated.

"Nooooooo, I want to do something! Hey, we're in the kitchen! Iggy, can we help you make something?" Nudge pleaded.

"Depends, what do you want to make?" Iggy asked.

"Hmm, I dunno, brownies? Pie? Cake? Cookies? Oooo I like cookies! And brownies, we could make bread, but no, there's not a lot of sugar in bread-"

"Cupcakes?" Gazzy suggested.

When Nudge heard the word, her entire body literally perked.

"ZOOOOOMMMMGGGGGGG, CUPCAKES. I LOVE CUPCAKES! CUPCAKES, CUPCAKES, CUPCAKES WE ALL LOVE CUPCAKES! LOLZ, I WANT ALLLLL THE CUPCAKES IN THE WORLD, AND LIKE, HIDE THEM IN-ZOMG I CAN NOT BELIEVE I DID NOT THINK OF CUPCAKES BEFORE," Nudge started to bauble.

"Yeah, me too," Iggy muttered under his breath.

"AND WE COULD DECORATE IT WITH RAINBOWS AND SPRINKLES AND UNICORNS, ZOMG WHAT IF, WE MADE LIKE, THE BIGGEST CUPCAKE IN THE WORLD AND LIKE-" she continued before Gazzy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"God Nudge, my ears are bleeding," Iggy said sarcastically, "Thank you Gazzy. Alright, let's make cupcakes."

Nudge squealed and hugged Iggy, then hugged Gazzy and started to dance in a circle.

Gazzy face-palmed.

Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy started to make cupcakes, Nudge chattering all the way, while Ella and Angel were in Iggy's room, in between Max's and Fang's room standing guard.

And also applying nail polish.

"So, we have to wait here until Max and Fang's hormones work up again like they did earlier this week?" Ella asked as she stretched out her fingers to inspect the light turquoise colors sparkle.

"Pretty much," Angel said as she uncapped another bottle of bright pink, "could you do my right hand?"

"Sure," she answered, taking the bottle, unscrewing and then carefully applying it to Angel's miniature fingernails.

"What are the other three doing anyway?" Ella asked as she added a coat of sparkles.

Angel strained as if to hear and then looked clearly confused.

"What?" Ella asked.

"They're making... cupcakes," she said puzzled.

Ella nearly knocked over the bottle.

"_What? Nudge made Iggy make cupcakes? WITHOUT ME?!" _

Ella's intentions seemed clear on the outside but Angel was able to see inside too. She grinned broadly.

"Oh, you just want to spend some extra time with _Iggy_," Angel teased.

"Do not," Ella blushed.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

* * *

Max was in Fang's bedroom on his bed with him.

No perverts, not doing _that, _but simply snuggling.

They had put up mind blocks but those were eroding as they began to kiss and Max's head began to fuzz.

Angel picked up the gross thoughts from her and sent a quick message to Iggy.

_Stop freaking making cupcakes and get your butts up here!" _she thought-yelled at him.

"They're next door," she told Ella who was blowing on her nails.

She grinned and neatly packed away her things, getting ready for the next phase.

Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy had finished baking the cupcakes and was almost done with frosting when Angel called for them. Nudge looked sadly down to the cupcake on her plate as Gazzy and Iggy were leaving.

"Soon," she whispered, stroking it gently, "soon I will devour you."

And she skipped to the boys as they waiting for her at the threshold, looking at her like she was a lunatic.

They met outside Fang's room and with a silent count-off, threw open the door.

"Fang? You called for us?" Angel asked.

Fang and Max broke apart quickly.

"What?" Fang asked dumbly.

"You sent a message to me saying, "Angel, get the rest of the flock up here, there's something I want you to see" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I hope it wasn't _that_."

"Fang," Max said in a warning voice.

"Honestly, I have not idea what she's saying," Fang said, putting his hands up.

"You sent them up here?" Max said in a dangerously low voice.

"Eh-"

"Rip out his spine Max! And beat him with it!" Gazzy cheered, then ducked out of the way, being quickly followed by the others.

They could hear Max screaming at Fang yet again before the had reached the stairway. That was where they burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Nudge choked out.

"I admit, it wasn't the best plan, but it worked out great," Iggy grinned.

"That was so much fun! Are you going to keep pranking Fang?" Ella asked eagerly.

"Eh, yeah," Iggy said looking down to hide a blush. Ella didn't catch it, but the others did.

"_O-M-G_, CAN I HELP? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?" she begged.

"Yeah, sure," He said helplessly as the others rolled their eyes.

_Sigh, Iggy, Sigh, _Angel thought to him.

He spluttered, trying to piece up a good comeback too late.

"Well, I have a cupcake waiting for me in the kitchen, so, if you need me, I will probably stab you before you got between me and my love so, _good-bye,"_ she said, then took off to the kitchen.

Angel and Gazzy joined her to go downstairs and Ella groaned and yelled at them to wait up as she started down the stairs.

Iggy was left to ponder about their next prank.

**Sorry for the crapy ending, it's nearly 11 p.m, I have classes that I have to wake up at 7 for tomorrow, don't judge me. I hope you liked, please review, I read every single one of them (_Cuz Imma _****_stalka!) _and I do consider the suggestions (_All that I __remember that is). SO, R&R!_**

_-FireLily_


	6. Number 9

**Heyyyyyyy, how ya' doin'?**

**I officially suck. :( Like, people are actually viewing my story, and I don't update. I suck. **

**My friend Nudge (She doesn't have wings, sorry) reminded me after awhile, but I didn't check my texts for a while. She also literally _begged _me to add a few things for her in this chapter, so in other words, _HERE NUDGE, TAKE IT. _She also reminded me that in this ****story, Nudge is fourteen, not thirteen, so that was a mistake in the author's preface (I think that's what you call it) in the second chapter. This chapter's a lot shorter than the previous ones because of writer's block and I have to get back in the game with Maximum Ride.**

**SO ANYWAY, enjoy :D**

Chapter 6

_9. Tell him Nudge thinks he's sexy._

When Iggy heard number nine, he started to laugh sadistically.

"It's _your _turn now," he said grinning maniacally.

Nudge just shrugged.

"I admit, he's not bad looking," she admitted.

Iggy's laugh turned into a choke.

Angel, curious, asked what she meant through her mind and laughed after she explained herself.

"What, all I'm saying is he's not bad looking," Nudge said defensively, "Ella and I always go out and rate boys passing by. We went out just a couple of days ago when we went to the mall. We rate the boys in the Flock too. She's really adamant on giving you a ten out of ten-"

"Nudge, it's time to shut up," Ella interrupted, blushing.

Gazzy smirked.

"I say Angel does it this time, say how she read her mind and stuff," Gazzy announced.

Having an eight-year old mind reader had it's perks sometimes.

"ZOMG, I _just _remembered the _cutest _thing at the mall! IT. WAS. AWESOME," Nudge squealed excitedly, "Guess what it was? GUESS, GUESS, GUESS!" she shook Iggy's shoulders.

He looked at her strangely as if guessing what she had seen at the mall was the last thing he had on mind.

"What?" he finally said, a little like he was afraid of the answer.

"WE SAW GUMMY BEAR LAMPS, THEY WERE AWESOME AND SO CUTE AND SQUISHY, I WANTED ONE SOOO BAD SO I GOT A TINY ONE AND I HAVE IT ON MY BEDSIDE NOW AND ZOMG IT'S LIKE PURPLE AND ALL SPARKLY, LOLZ, I wanted a pink one but Ella got instead, it's like so adorable! I also got like an AWESOME top that matches my lamp now it's like-"

"I am so sorry I asked," Iggy muttered as she continued to rant, switching to something about cupcake posters.

After they had calmed Nudge down, Angel used her powers to find Fang. She flew up to him, who was sitting on a tree again, working on his blog. He barely looked up from the laptop when Angel came and crouched onto the branch a little above of him.

"I swear Angel, I am this close to reaching up and shaking that little eight year old butt off that branch," he said.

Angel shrugged and smiled, flipping upside down, dangling upside down by her knees so her face was level with Fang's.

"I just wanted to tell you want I found out today. It's about you anyway, but, sigh, you are busy, so I guess I can go tell Iggy instead."

Angel gave herself a silent high five as Fang's curiosity level grew.

He sighed heavily, shut the laptop, and crossed his arms, waiting expectantly for her to continue.

Angel sweetly smiled and wasted no time to say to him,

"Nudge thinks you're sexy."

Fang really did fall out of the tree.

"What?" he sputtered, but Angel was long gone, cackling, to tell the rest of the patiently waiting Flock what happened.

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it! R&R please! :D**

_-FireLily_


End file.
